Ranger in Training
by Annabelle NaugthyPrincess Rose
Summary: Set during MEGAFORCE. Tommy Oliver helps Troy Burrows with his training. One thing leads to another. Tommy X Troy. Slash! Strong Mature themes. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! Requested by a fan. ;)


Ranger in training

By Annabelle Naughty Princess Rose

Summary: Tommy Oliver is training Troy in the gym. One thing leads to other. Rated M For strong sexual content. DON'T SAY I DID NOT WARN YOU!

Pairing:TroyXTommy

Author notes: Hey guys. Well I have another story for you. This story was requested...but I can't remember who it was. If you are out there, this is for you. And to anyone else, I hope you like it. PLEASE BE WARNED: THIS IS A SLASH STORY INVOLVING TWO MALES. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! DON'T READ!

* * *

"That's it Troy!" Tommy Oliver replied as he encouraged the young man to enhance his move. They were training in the Gym at Troy's high school, and Tommy was his coach into getting him in shape. With the approval of Gosei, he felt that Troy needed to enhance his skills for the position of being the red Megaforce ranger and the leader to his team. They were all depending on him. Thinking of that moment in his head, he kicked the b with a grunt. Turn and land onto his feet in one motion.

"Okay! Great Job, Troy!" Tommy replied. "That is enough for today. Take five."

"Oh"! Troy sighed raking a seat on the bench and wiping his face off with a towel. Tommy sat beside him.

"So, how well do you think you were today?" He asked taking a sip of his water.

"I think I did better than yesterday." Troy replied. "I didn't fall on my ass this time." He laughed

"Better?" Tommy replied shock. "You were great! Even better than yesterday, and don't worry, us rangers would fall on our asses from time to time…along with getting some bumps and bruises."

Troy nodded his head staring at his trainer as he spoke. Troy had a secret. He was gay. Obvious? Apparently not to Emma, who had a little crush on him. Once he came out, she got over her obsession. And what was more shocking was that he had a huge crush on Tommy Oliver. I mean, he heard about Tommy and his background of being a ranger, and was completely fascinated about him. Tommy has been a ranger for twenty years. He has enough experience to turn any ranger into a alternative fighter. Plus, he's incredibly sexy for his age. Those muscles and tattoos! Working with him was like being shot up in space.

"Yeah man. I guarantee when I get done with you. You would be a pro," he finished.

Troy nodded his head.

"So…do you have any questions? Anything you are confused about?"

Troy thought about for a moment. His eyes trailed down from Tommy's cheat to his abdomen . He stopped on a odd scar that was not far from his hipbone.

"Scar," he replied with one word.

Confused for a moment, Tommy followed Troy's eyes, and notice what he was talking about.

"Oh…that was a long time ago. It was at the time when I was a student in high school. One of the reminder why I became the green ranger. Rita Ruplusa kidnapped me and put me under her spell. I guess she needed some of my blood to do it."

Troy was surprised by Tommy's words. He remembered when Goesi told him the story about Tommy turning evil when he was younger. He was amused that Tommy pulled though all that. "But overall it was for a good purpose. You would not be the green ranger." Troy replied smiling.

"Yeah," he replied.

"You know what, since I'm done with training for today, I'm going to hit the showers. Any questions, I'll write them down and ask you tomorrow."

"Okay man. I'll see you tomorrow 4pm sharp".

Troy nodded his head and stood up, stretching his arms in the process. Tommy couldn't help but notice the young boy's muscular build. He was just so adorable. Those eyes, the hair, those lips! He was like a lollipop that he could eat alive. Troy reminded him of Jason, his best friend, ex partner in ranger duties, and secret lover. It was like walking down memory lane. It's been years, put he would love to relive his experience…just once more…

Maybe he could join Troy in the shower as well?

Why not? ;)

* * *

In the shower, Troy was washing from head to toe. He ran his hands up and down his chest, enjoying the room's temperature. He grabbed a bar of soap and begin to lather his hands with it, and once again, repeated the same motion. He closed his eyes and began to imagine a naked Tommy in front of him. Walking up to him, grabbing his manhood. He imagined him positing himself behind him, touching him in his chest, his tummy, down to his sudden hard cock. He grabbed his own member, giving it a few strokes, letting out a stifle moan. He was completely unaware that, Tommy who had just stepped inside, begin to remove his own clothes and replaced them with a towel around his waist. Afterwards he followed the steam until he reached his destination. His eyes widen at the sight before him. Troy, who was now washing the suds out of his hair was completely unaware that someone was watching him. Tommy's eyes slowly glazed down his body licking his lips as he glazed at Troy's perfect ass, watching as the water slid down his soft skin. He turned around, and Tommy could see his perfect erection, standing bold and high. He licked his lips and the urge in him grew. And it was moment that he had the feeling of sheading off his towel, walking up to the young man unnoticed, and wrap his hands around his body. He took a step forward, being careful not to make any noise. His heart began to race against his chest as he walked closer and closer and…

"Oh!" Troy shouted when he felt hands on his waist. Luckily, he finished washing the subs out his face, but he still couldn't see. He ended up accidently hitting his back against the wall. "Ow! What the fuck?" He cursed,rubbing his eyes, and still trying to see his attacker. At the same time he tried to cover himself. Tommy felt like laughing, but he felt bad that he scared him. Tommy walked up to him once more.

"What the fuck do you want you son of a bitch?" He exclaimed. Tommy walked closer, put his arms on the shower tiles to steady himself before leaning in and whispering into his ear...

"I want you..."

Troy gasped when he realized who it was "Tommy?"

As soon, as he said his name, Tommy responded when he leaned down and captured his lips with his. Troy immediately responded back wrapping his arms around and pushing himself closer to him. Tommy's hands trailed down to his back, stopping at his perfect ass, he Troy a gentle squeeze, and he moaned into his mouth.

They broke the kiss, and Tommy was now focused on Troy's neck, Gently using his soft lips to find his pulse point. Troy moaned at the friction, at the same time he took his own hands to Tommy's member giving him a firm squeeze.

"Oh fuck baby!" Tommy muttered against his neck. "That feels good." He capture Troy's lips once more, walking backwards, he pulled Troy with him, and the two were soon in a lip-lock waterfall. The water poured all over their bodies as they shared as passionate kiss.

"Oh oh Tommy! Please" Troy begged after he broke the kiss. He wanted him so bad. His mind was rushing. This was happening...really happening. Tommy wanted him just as much as he wanted him. Giving him one last kiss, the older ranger got on his knees, kissing down Troy's chest down to his hard member, and wasted no time taking him into his mouth.

"Oh yes!" Troy replied when he felt Tommy's mouth on him. He bobbed his head up and down. His tongue hitting in the right spaces. At the same time, his finger crept closer to his pucker hole.

"Oh my god! He's so fucking tight," He thought when he inserted his index finger, turning it around to feel the warmth. He added his middle finger, repeating the same motion. Troy was so turned on by the friction the thought he was going to faint. Luckily , he had tommy strong strength to hold him steady. With a wet pop, Tommy released him and remove his fingers, laying on the wet floor, wanting Troy to return the favor.

Smiling, Troy got onto his knees, grabbed ahold of Tommy's member and took him into his mouth. "Oh yes!" Tommy moaned as he felt Troy's mouth at him. He bobbed his head up and down very slowly trying not to gag, because Tommy was hung like a horse but still he made it work. He used his hand to gently cup his balls, as if he was massaging them.

"Oh yes baby. Suck that cock!" He hissed licking his lips. He reached down and slapped Troy hard in the ass, causing the boy to let out a moan. "Can't wait to get inside you..." he whispered. Troy took him deeper, and just by that reaction, Troy was awarded with a little of his pre-cum. in a matter of moments, Troy removed his mouth from him. Getting onto his knees and waiting to be filled.

"Oh fuck!' Troy cursed when Tommy entered him in one motion. He stood still for a moment because he knew that he wasn't small. But damn, he eased in so perfect. He could feel Troy's uneasiness and tried to comfort him.

"Relax baby," He cooed. "Relax." He kissed his back waiting for Troy to relax sure enough, he did, by moaning at the delicious feeling.

"That's my boy."

"Move please," Troy begged. Tommy didn't waste anytime. He began to thrust at a normal pace focusing on making Troy come first. He could feel his cock hitting Troy's prostate over and over, driving him crazy. The young mega force ranger bit his lip. trying his best to stay queit , but it was too much...

"Ohyessofuckinggoodfuckmefuckme!"

"Just listening to those babbling words turned him on even more. Tommy quicken the pace, grabbing Troy's hips, driving into the boy even deeper. pounding into him harder and harder! "Oh fuck yeah! Shit! Yes!"

"OOH OH OH YES! YES! UES! FUCK ME TOMMY! OH! I LOVE IT!"

Adding more pleasure, Tommy reached down and roughly grabbed Troy's swollen erection and begin jerking it off. Before the older ranger knew it there was a scream, and Troy announced his orgasm, coming onto his finger, at the same time clsong his inner mucles around him.

"Fuccccccccckkkkkk!" Tommy replied seconds later. He made one final thrust before he came, fill Troy up to the blink. Spent, he could not help but to collapse on top of the boy, softly kissing his back. Troy layed there breathing heavy to elevate his heart from jumping out of his chest replied. "That was amazing."

"Yes it was." Tommy replied. "The best I ever had."

"So...does this means we are a couple?" Troy asked.

With that, Tommy slowly flipped him onto his back and gave him one final kiss on his lips. "Yes baby. We are so much more."


End file.
